


Sly Fox

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grab your tissue boxes, Hurt/Comfort, Reincarnation, Tissue Warning, cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Things go horribly wrong at the battle of the hoover dam and Courier six (Nessie) ends up watching the love of her life, Vulpes Inculta die in her arms from being atacked by Legate Lanius.She and Veronica flee the Mojave when Lanius takes over the legion and destroys the Hidden valley bunker and the enclave remnants.Wiht nowhere in the Mojave to go, the women flee to Zion and join forces with Joshua Graham, also known as the Burned Man.3 months have passed since the two lost everything, and after several sleepless nights fullof nightmares that force nessie to relieve her Vulpes's death, she breaks down.She wants her Inculta and his love and hislove of black licorice but life doesn't give you what you want, it gives you whant you need.And Life gives Nessie a lone stray fox that loves black licorice





	Sly Fox

**Author's Note:**

> i sobbed while writing this but DONT WORRY IT'S GOT A HAPPY ENDING...i promise...

He was gone. There was no changing that fact, my Vulpes Inculta was dead.

 

Murdered at the hands of the Legate Lanius who now controlled the crumbling Legion.

 

My fox was gone but I was still here, looking up at the stars missing him. Wanting his gentle touch, his ruthless sense of justice and unforgiving pursuit of righteousness.

 

He was my other half, it was like looking in a mirror. He was like coming home, closed off from the chaotic ruthless world. His walls were strong and impenetrable and under lock and key.

 

I was his one key, the only one to get past the walls. I terrified him as he did me. But we made each other stronger.

 

He died at the Hoover dam trying to save the Legion, in the end it had caused his death.

 

Now I was in Zion with Joshua Graham, also known as “The burned man” 

 

I fled the Mojave out of desperation and for safety. I had nothing left there except for memories and ghost.

 

My bunker had been destroyed by Lanius and every enclave member was slaughtered. I took my only friend a scribe named Veronica and ran.

 

We had no one but ourselves out here, and with every radio frequency being monitored, getting a radio call to the west coast chapter was impossible.

 

It’s been 3 months since we’ve arrived in Zion, me and Veronica are closer than ever.

 

We’re like sisters and best friends but even as close as we are, there are somethings we don’t talk about. She cried over losing her elder and family, every thing the brotherhood fought for was gone. I cried over losing the legion and the brotherhood and Inculta.

 

We still cried over alone at night, like I am now. I’m broken and losing myself. I had been woken up by a nightmare. The one of Vulpes dying at the dam, it was so vivid as if I was there again. Feeling the stickiness of his blood, the sickeningly sweet irony smell of his blood. The gurgling as he tried to breath and talk to me as he was dying. 

 

_ “Shhh, don’t talk Vulpes. It’s gonna be okay, help will be here soon” _

_ “N-e-ess-iiii” Blood came out of his perfectly shaped mouth. _

_ “Shhh, I’m right here Vulpes.” He looked around wildly, groaning. _

_ I grabbed his hand and put it on my face, he looked me in the eye. _

_ “II-I-I lurge you.” I kissed his blood covered lips tasting his blood.  _

_ “I know you do Vulpes Inculta, and I love you always.” A sob got caught in my throat, as I shook. I pulled another super stimpak out of my PIP-boy, I was getting ready to inject him when he weakly shook his head. He knew it was useless. _

_ I whimpered and kissed his forehead, he groaned and used the last bit of real strength to wrap his arms around me. _

_ I kissed his lips with eyes open, taking in his beautiful eyes. _

_ I wiped the blood from his mouth so I could get lip to lip. _

_ He gave me his crooked smile before kissing me. _

_ “Ab Vic-...tori-...am” He gurgled taking one last breath before he was gone. _

_ I screamed and squeezed him, whimpering his name. Begging him to come back. _

_ “VULPES INCULTA!” I screamed is named, not caring if everyone in the whole mojave heard me. _

_ I stayed with his body until Cato pulled me away from him, the last time I saw him was when we burned his body, and gave him back to the Mojave.  _

 

I started shaking and trembling, trying to stay quiet so I didn’t wake the others.

 

“This isn’t okay.” I whispered into my knees rocking back and forth, desperate for comfort of any sorts. Even Inculta’s harsh but rare smacks across the face would be better than this.

 

“Inculta!” I sobbed, my cries went unanswered because inculta was gone. I missed his comforting scent and his gentle love bites. He was my best friend and lover, I could talk to him like i could with Veronica eve more so and without Judgment or worry of my secrets being spilled.

 

I was pathetic and cliche, a heartbroken woman crying herself asleep. I wiped the tears away. 

My eyeliner going with it, I sniffled and caught a glimpse of my reflection in the river.

I chuckled at my disheveled appearance, my jet black short cropped hair was sticking out at odd angles, my eyes puffy and my lips swollen.

 

I sighed and splashed my face with water, this time when I looked at my reflection, I noticed that I wasn’t alone. Someone was standing behind me, or I thought they were, I was only able to catch a flash of red out of the corner of my eye.

 

“Veronica?” I called out

No reply.

“Graham?” 

Nothing

“Follows chalk?”

Nada…

 

I felt something brush my legs, I drew out my brotherhood laser rifle and aimed at the invisible assailant.

 

“I really hope this isn’t a ghost, can’t fight a ghost with a laser rifle...” I whispered to myself. 

 

I nearly dropped my weapon when I saw that my assailant was not a ghost, but a small orange fox.

 

I put the laser rifle away and dropped to my knees, with a trembling hand I reached out to the curious creature.

 

It sniffed my hand and wagged it’s fluffy orange tail and affectionately nipped my finger.

 

It yipped at me, behind me one of the tribals stirred. Panicking I snatched the little orange canine up and shushed it.

 

It licked my face, and purred in my arms, tickling my nose with it’s tail.

 

I giggled and hugged it. 

 

Then i caught a whiff of smoke, leather and desert sage and something underneath like sweat.

 

“Inculta?” I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. The small hunter tilted it’s heady and whimpered nuzzling my chin.

 

“You smell like him, exactly like my Vulpes Inculta.” I whispered burying my face in the creature's fur. 

 

It nipped the top of my ear...just like Inculta would when I was upset.

 

“Either you’re a vivid peyote hallucination or I had too much Hubflwoer and tequila. There's no way you’re My Vulpes.” I chuckled weakly, scratching the fuzzy animals ears.

 

The fox yawned in confusion, looking around wildly. Suddenly it leaped out of my arms and ran to my my bag, sniffing it and scratching it.

 

“Inculta or not, you’re still an animal and probably hungry.” I opened my Rucksack when an Idea came to me.

 

Inculta loved one snack food in particular, one that was hard to find and was an acquired taste…

 

Black Licorice.

 

“This is crazy but if you’re really Vulpes then pick out your favorite treat.” I said laying out a variety of snacks, I kept the liquorice hidden in my bag to see if he could sniff it out.

 

Mutfruit

Fancy lad snack cakes(He hated it)

Potato Crisp

Salisbury steak(His favorite meal)

Sugar Bombs(Didn’t care for it)

Banana Yucca fruit (My favorite)

Desert salad(His second favorite food)

Pork and Beans

 

The eager fox sniffed at  the different snacks and pushed the Banana fruit towards me and then went back to sniffing.

 

He tilted his head as if thinking, then he sniffed the ar again and this time he crawled into my bag.

 

“Hey get out of there!” I squeaked grabbing the fuzzy canine, when I pulled him out he had the liquorice in his mouth.

 

My heart stopped and then shattered, I sniffled as I put the snacks away. Noticing I was crying, the fox whimpered and tried shoving the licorice into my mouth.

 

“Eww gross! You know I don’t-” I paused catching myself, I sighed and pulled My Sleeping bag out of my PIP-boy and made my bed by the water’s edge.

The fox stopped Munching on his treat when he saw me making my bed.

 

Treat in his jaws, he nested into my freshly made bed, getting fur all over my blankets

 

I sighed and put my hands on my hips,

 

“Normally I’d say no dogs on the bed butttttt I’m sure I can make an except for you.”  The fox gave me a familiar looking grin before going back to his snack.

I sighed and laid down on the sleep mat, the small fox whimpered and nuzzled at my arm that was covering my breast.

 

I sighed and moved my arm so he could snuggle closer to me, he had finished his snack and now he had his snuggles.

 

“Hallucination or not, you’re adorable there vulpes.”  The fox licked my face and buried itself in my arms.

 

I squeezed it and breathed in the the familiar scent, this time a smiled came to my face, not tears.

 

That was the first time in 3 months that I had gone without Nightmares or crying.

 

 

When I woke in the  morning the fox was gone, my heart was broken again. 

 

“Vulpes?” I whispered, my voice cracking and panic setting in.

 

“Vulpes?” I said a little louder this time standing up.

 

“Vulpes Inculta?” I whimpered spinning around in a circle, I collapsed and clutched my head in my heads.

 

“It was all a dream!” I whispered heartbroken and yet furious.

“DAMNIT!” I yelled not caring who heard me, angry tears came to my face.

 

“Vulpes…” I sobbed, just then I heard the pitter patter of tiny paws and a playful yip.

 

My head shot up just in time to see a giant orange fluff ball jump at me, licking my tears away.

I giggled as his tongue tickled my face and his tiny teeth nipping my nose and cheeks.

 

I laughed for the first time in months as I kissed the little beast on the nose.

His tail wagged so hard I thought he was going to fly away.

 

“Oh Vulpes!” I kissed his head and ears.

“Oh my sweet Vulpes Inculta!” I murmured peppering the tiny ball of ball joy with kisses.

 

“So that what you named him?” hummed a familiar voice, in front of me stood Graham, freshly bandaged and bible in hand.

 

“I couldn’t think of a better name myself.” He said with a chuckle, he strolled over to me and Vulpes and held a bandaged hand out to my fox to sniff.

 

At first the fox was hesitant but quickly warmed up to the Burned man.

 

“It’s okay Vulpes, Graham won’t hurt us, he has nothing against you or the Legion anymore.” The fox tilted his head and got nose to nose with graham. I chuckled and fell backwards, my hair was in the water but I didn’t care.

 

“Oh you got a PUPPY!” came an over excited voice that could only be Veronica.

 

THe fox visibly cringed and buried his head in my lap. I chuckled and scratched his back, his tail wagged even more.

 

“Oh what’s it name?” Veronica shouted as she ran towards us. 

 

“Vulpes...Vulpes Inculta.” I said quietly smiling.

 

Veronica’s face was a mix of confusion and worry.

 

“Uh…” She now sat down next to me, she leaned into my lap, and poked the small exposed tip of Inculta’s tip that poked out from out under my blanket that was draped over my lap.

 

Suddenly Inculta popped his fuzzy head up and out of the blanket, making veronica gasp and near fall backwards  into the water.

 

“Is that a-”

 

“Fox? Yes..Yes it is.” I sat up and scratched his ears, he playfully barked at me.

 

“How is that even possible? I thought foxes don't live around here.”

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, I didn’t care how he got here or why because all that mattered was that he was here.

 

Inculta crawled his way over my stomach and rested my breast so we were eye to eye.

 

For the first time i had noticed what color the curious creature’s eyes were, and smiled at their endless twinkle.

 

They were blue, ice blue.

 

This didn’t surprise me at all, nor did the seemingly permanent grin on the sly creatures face.

 

Graham sighed and scratched Inculta’s tiny head.

 

“God works in mysterious way my dear…”

  
  
  
  



End file.
